


Summer

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, Canon verse, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #18: Summer</p><p>In which Loki is gone for a while but not really</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is early. But it's past midnight if you go far enough east and I won't have the time to post tomorrow.
> 
> The last one got some negative feedback (I think -I'm not entirely sure) but I hope that this is to their satisfaction. And if not then that's fine.
> 
> To the rest of you, I hope you enjoy as well!

The dampness of April bleeds into the warmth of June.

Tony puts up quite the fight when they take Loki to Asgard, but it’s useless. His only consolation is that the separation isn’t forever and that, whenever Loki catches a private moment, he creates a holographic version of himself and sends it Tony’s way, using it to communicate with him.

It’s one of those nights and Tony’s sitting on the balcony while the not-Loki that looks so very real paces at the edge.

“What did you do in that vault?” Tony asks as he does every time the not-Loki’s around. It’s routine by now and he knows the answer before it comes.

“I can’t tell you. Not yet. But I will reveal my purpose to you. In time.”

“Then tell me what you’re doing in Asgard now.”

A smirk appears on not-Loki’s face and it’s reassuring because that means it can’t be that bad. If they were torturing him he’d be a lot prissier to talk to. “That, too, is a secret my darling.”

Tony huffs and he knows he’ll probably never learn what they’re doing up there in space but he’s starting to relax about it. It doesn’t seem like Loki’s being punished too badly.

“I miss you,” he admits and Loki’s face softens.

“Me too.”

Tony smiles a bit but before he can say anything, Loki takes a step back.

“I have to go,” he says.

And then he’s gone and the night seems just a little colder.


End file.
